Unwanted Love
by For The Love Of Kogan
Summary: Kendall and Logan fall in love, but their families hate each other. What will happen when they are forced to end it for their families? (Based off of Romeo and Juliet)
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **I wanted to have journalism in school but the class is full, I'm so upset about it because I love writing so much.**

**Any who, enjoy this crappy story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kogan or Romeo and Juliet. **

* * *

My family hated him.

They never wanted him around the house.

I refused to stop Loving him. Ever.

I constantly fought with my parents, telling them they didn't know him so they couldn't judge. Of course, they didn't care.

They claimed he was a jerk, Saying he's just using me.

They haven't even seen me and Kendall together.

We are perfect.

I'm not bragging, I'm simply stating the truth.

When I'm with him I feel like there is no one else in the world. Nobody to tell us we can't be together.

All moments do end though, sometimes to quickly.

Its not like his parents didn't hate me, cause they did.

The thing is we didn't care, we didn't need their approval to be in love.

Yes, This sounds like the famous Romeo and Juliet. And I guess in a way it is.

Our family's fight, they don't get along and they hate us together. Hopefully nobody dies in this story.

My name is Logan, and I love Kendall.

There is nobody who can change that, no one who could possibly change my mind.

He told me he loved me daily, I felt special to him.

I escape the depressing world I know so much when I'm with him, but once he's gone I start sulking again.

This isn't what I wanted.

I didn't plan on falling in love with someone I should be hating, but I did.

Same goes for him though, we use to be enemies, but after spending in hour in a locked room we became friends, and eventually boyfriends.

Kendall is what keeps me alive.

I feel like He's my oxygen. I know he's my heart.

Imagining my life without Kendall hurts. I try not to think about that, but sometimes I do.

I watched My Dad arguing with Kendall's dad, from my room window upstairs.

They were waving their fists around like they were going to punch one another, but never did.

"Sweetie? Oh hun, you shouldn't watch that." My mom said sweetly, walking into my room and standing by me.

"What are they going off about this time?" I sighed. "Why can't we all be friends, this whole thing is stupid. You guys hate the guy I love. It isn't fair."

She looked at me. Her eyes getting wider as time passed. "Logan. You're still dating that boy? After I told you not to?!" She yelled, finally speaking.

This wasn't fair. They couldn't take him away from me. I love him.

"Yes, I am still with him. You can't stop me from seeing him mom, I love him." I simply said. I walked over to my bed and kicked off my shoes.

"You aren't allowed to see him anymore and that is final." My mom said firmly. She left my room slamming and locking the door behind her.

Great. Just great, I'm stuck in my room.

I walked back over to my window and saw that both men were gone, Shit.

I heard yelling from downstairs and I knew, I may never see Kendall again.

* * *

**Favorite and Review!**

**Thanks :)**

**~Kaycee. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kogan or Romeo And Juliet.**

* * *

I was right.

They locked me in my room for a week, without food and without Kendall.

I swear our families act like two-year olds, We should all just get along.

But no, that isn't allowed. Why is life so complicated?

No matter how many times I tell them I am in love with Kendall they don't care, It's like they have no idea what Love is.

I hate my parents. I know most teens my age say that, but Its true in my case.

Not being allowed to love who you want is torture, they shouldn't be allowed to do this to me.

After my dad yelled at me and told me my punishment, he left. Thank god, I wanted to punch him so bad but I knew that would only make matters worse. Not that I care or anything.

I watched out my window as the sun began to set. The world was silent, for now.

When morning comes it's never quiet here, Families are all up in each others business and its stressful.

Honestly, can't anyone see what is happening here? We are all hurting. Everyone is hated by someone, and I think that's why this hatred we have towards each other is continuing. Because no one will lay the hell off.

I would like one day. One day where we all got along, 24 hours. That isn't too much to ask for.

It is when you are a part of mine, or Kendall's family though. I love Kendall's Mom, she is super sweet to me, Kendall's dad is a whole other story.

Mr. Schmidt hates me, probably for the same reasons my dad hates Kendall.

They'll get over it someday. They have to.

I love Kendall and they can't take him from me.

They'll see, I'll get out of here and prove it to them. Me and Kendall can't be separated.

* * *

**Favorite and Review!**

**~Kaycee :)**


End file.
